


Salsa Class

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Comedy, Confused Leo, Drabble, Kinda fluff, M/M, Romance, Taekwoon is a composer, hakyeon is a hot teacher, i guess, kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: This is basically a scenario I developed after reading an incorrect vixx quote on Tumblr by bigsvixx in which Taekwoon basically is just to human for his own good and mistakes a Salsa dance class with 'sauce class' ??? And end up with a hot teacher Hakyeon instead.Well anyway I guess that's it...





	Salsa Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookslikepatricia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikepatricia/gifts).



> That's my first story posted here on ao3 so I hope you enjoy.  
> And sorry in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language

 Hakyeon - or N like his students and people in the field knew him as - was stretching in front of the wall mirror that took up half of walls at the large dance studio room, music loud enough to fill the mostly empty space without being annoying to the ears. He was excited to say the least. It had been a while since he gave private classes, specially for Salsa since it wasn't his specialty but he took liking in the sexiness and moves of the style. Leo was the name of his new pupil but he wasn’t sure if it was his real name either which made him curious. They exchanged a few messages about the classes and no more, but Hakyeon was intrigued. By the profile picture the Leo guy didn't look like a foreigner and still preferred to take a male salsa teacher? Unusual. A couple of songs later he looked at the time and decided to take a break before his student arrived. He sat on the floor looking at the playlist he made for the class on his phone and gulped the ice cold water, when the door suddenly opened and there he was: a tall, lean figure, with sharp eyes very cat like, N would say. Mask and hat on and holding two bags filled with - was that... tortilla chips??? 

Hakyeon stood up and went to greet the other who seemed confused, so the dancer decided to break the ice. 

“Hey, I’m N. Welcome to salsa class, Leo. Are you ready to dance?” At the mention of ‘dance’ Leo’s eyes grew wide and Hakyeon could almost hear the gears in his head trying to put 2 and 2 together, as he looked around and then at his own hands.

“Uh, there must be a misunderstanding here”.

They both stood in place staring at each other for a few minutes without saying a word until Leo decided that it was best if he just flew out of there before things got more weird. But as soon as he turned his body he heard his name being called.

“Leo, wait!” He felt the hand of the tan, handsome guy on his elbow and stopped looking over his shoulder. “You can’t just go! I made a whole schedule for this. I prepared for your class… Where do you think you’re going?”

Leo finished turning so he was facing N again and blinked in a very slow motion that captured Hakyeon’s attention for a few seconds before he realized he was talking to him. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I didn’t know this was a dance class…” He repeated and Hakyeon could see he was blushing under the mask, if the redness that crippled up till his ears were of any indication. “What did you think ‘Salsa Class’ was about?” Hakyeon was frowning so hard in confusion but then realization took over him: the tortilla bags… And in no time he was laughing. Hard. 

Leo looked like he wanted to dig a hole and hide for the rest of his life, but before he decided to run away like he was about to do seconds ago Hakyeon decided to speak up again. “Sorry, it’s just… This never happened before.” The only sound that came out of Leo’s mouth was a muffled ‘hm’ with his eyes glued to the floor. “It was cute.”

That made Leo snap his head up so fast that N had to hold back his laughter from coming out again for the other’s sake. His eyes were really surprised then and that made a fond smile find its way to the dancer’s lips. Leo was cute. “I don’t think ‘cute’ is how most people would define this” He said hesitant, though still sounding surprised. “Most people are dumb and judgemental” Hakyeon shrugged.

Leo diverted his eye gaze elsewhere once more, but Hakyeon supposed the reason for his blushing was different this time. “Well, since you’re already here and I did spent quite some time preparing for this class…” He started but was interrupted by a quiet ‘sorry’ which he dismissed with a hand gesture before he continued, stepping out of the way to show the room “Do you wanna come in and maybe see what’s up with the salsa dance class?” “Uh, I don’t know, I’m not really a dancer or…”, Leo started not sure what to do or say. In the few minutes he was there he decided he liked N. He seemed kind and sweet and he was really nice to look at too, he wouldn’t deny that. “That’s the purpose of class, you know? Teach one who can’t dance to do it. And I’m pretty good at it so I guess it won’t be a problem.” The confident smirk and the glint of excitement Leo saw in the man’s eyes made him scoff to himself, although not unkindly. “We can go for snack outing after, maybe find some Mexican place and buy some sauces so all your chips don’t go to waste?”, Hakyeon said michieviously but not in a mean way which made Leo laugh and that seemed to pleased Hakyeon a lot. What the heck was he doing? He had no idea, but before he knew he was already going back inside the room closing the door behind him, putting the tortilla chip bags in a corner and taking off his mask to start the salsa class, or whatever N had planned. 

They started with a little stretch. Actually, it was more N instructing and helping Leo out with lots of hands here and there to position his body correctly so he wouldn't strain anything. After the dancer thought it was enough warm up he put on the actual playlist he thoroughly made for that specific moment and he started with a short demonstration before coming to Leo and take his right hand on his, whilst placing his left on Leo’s waist. “Ok, Leo, I’ll use you a bit so you get the feeling for salsa. Just like the food you’re eager to learn how to cook the dance is also full of taste and spiciness. We must embrace it and try our best to express its flavors with our bodies, okay?” Hakyeon was close. So close that Leo could see each detail of his face, even that little scar on his left cheek. 'Cute' He thought. “Leo?”, Hakyeon was calling him and before he could manage anything intelligible he blurted out his name. “Sorry, what?” “Taekwoon. My name is Taekwoon, Leo is just a… Well, a work name. I’m a composer.” A smile made its way on N’s face once more. “I could tell you got some sense of rhythm. You said you can’t dance, but your body isn’t stiff and moves accordingly with the beats. It was too easy of a warm up for a beginner.” “Yeah, I guess…” Taekwoon blushed again with the compliment, but he felt a bit more confident. “I think I can make it work.” If possible Hakyeon’s smile grew wider with satisfaction and he moved a bit closer, their bodies almost touching. “Good.” His tone made Taekwoon swallow hard and he felt drops of sweat on his nape at the same time Hakyeon stare went to sweet instructor to… Hungry? That was definitely way past decisiveness. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Taekwoon. You can call me Hakyeon, too, N it's also a stage name. Now, let’s make it work and see how much potential you got for this.” That made something inside Taekwoon burn. Maybe it was his competitiveness, maybe it was the fact that the room was hotter than before and Hakyeon was too attractive for his own good. “I guess that’ll depend on how good of a teacher you are, then.” His face showing all the smugness that was to show with that. “This sounds like a challenge.” Hakyeon also felt the change in temperature in the room.

Taekwoon didn’t hesitate before answering with same intensity. “I like challenges”. “Great, so do I. Let’s get to it then and we’ll see.” With that Hakyeon’s hand traced his body making its way from Taekwoon’s waist to his lower back holding Taekwoon firmly and the shiver that went down his spine ensured the composer that he was gonna have a long night. One he would not forget and definitely not regret. Maybe it was time to start a new hobby and salsa dance didn't look bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for giving permission for this story to happen Icha! You're awesome!
> 
> And one special thanks to Pati who showed me the tumblr post in the first place ;)
> 
> Here is the link for the tumblr post:  
> https://bigsvixx.tumblr.com/post/185576813126/incorrect-vixx-quotes-4


End file.
